


Call it Out / Worth the Money

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothels, Corsair Ana, F/F, Oral Sex, Rich Sex, Sex Work, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | FanficBrothel AU; Ana pays a lot of money to be with Satya for the evening.





	Call it Out / Worth the Money

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Satya plucked Sombra’s phone from her fingers, confiscating it as she walked past. “Look alive,” She scolded, annoyed that one of her girls was slacking off on the job. She thought she’d taught them better than that.

Sombra muttered something under her breath, huffing in an undignified sort of way. “There’s no one here to look alive for,” She said, gesturing to the vacant foyer.

There was the usual furniture, the elaborate rococo style chaise lounge and love seats with milk pale fabric, sky blue stitching, and golden inlays. The matching wet bar in the corner, luxurious and ostentatious all at the same time. The sprawling baroque rug stretching from one corner of the room to the other. Sombra was right, of course. The chairs were empty, the bar was unmanned, and no one was standing around on the rug.

What she neglected to account for were the massive bay windows with their view of the sidewalk outside. Satya looked out at all the people passing by in the early evening light. People who could just as easily look in as Satya was looking out right now. Except they weren’t looking in because why would they? Her only girl on the floor was slumped in a chair staring at her phone, not putting in work.

“Go sit in the window,” Satya ordered quickly, trying her hardest not to shake her head in disappointment. Sombra was a good worker, really, she was. The clients loved her. She could just be so intolerable sometimes.

Sombra gathered herself, raking her fingers through her hair to pretty it up a little, and moved to sit in the window as asked. She arraigned herself appropriately, flaunting the deep cut of the outfit she was wearing and the lithe shape of her body. She glanced over her shoulder casting Satya a look that said ‘Well? This good enough?’ and Satya only raised an eyebrow at her in return.

She made herself busy at the front desk, picking up the datapad there. She checked the data logs to see which rooms were in use, who was using them, and how long they had been occupied for. D.Va had been entertaining two clients for the past hour. Brigitte’s appointment was stretching on to an hour and a half. Tracer, usually known for her speed, was still in the midst of a session lasting nearly forty-eight minutes now.

No wonder it seemed so dull down here in the foyer. It had been quiet for a while. It would probably stay quiet until the real pleasure seekers came out after dark, and the rest of the girls showed up to start a shift. They should still be trying to make money in the meantime, of course. The doors were open, the lights were on, they had no reason to be slacking off.

The chimes above the door sounded as a client came wandering in.

“Good evening,” Satya greeted automatically without looking up from her datapad. “Welcome to Utopaea.”

“Evening,” A warm feminine voice greeted her.

Satya glanced up, taking in the sight of the woman standing there. Her clothing gave her away immediately. The high collared white shirt with its lattice neck. Her lengthy dark blue cape that hung about her shoulders. The military issued knee high brown boots. The epaulettes that gave away her rank. She was some type of ship captain, whether of air or sea was anyone’s guess.

“Captain.” Satya smiled. “You’ve come at a good time. One of our finest, Sombra, is available for the evening. She’s good with her hands, and if you have any cybernetics, she’ll delight you even more.”

This captain, whoever she was, came to lean against the front desk. This close, Satya could see the dark eye patch hidden under a tuft of greying hair. The uncovered eye heralded a tattoo, some symbol she didn’t recognize. The captain was certainly attractive, that was for sure. Satya knew as well as anyone that the attractive clients were the most trouble.

“What’s your name?” The captain asked instead of expressing any interest in Sombra.

Satya cocked up an eyebrow. “You can call me Symmetra.”

The captain tilted her head thoughtfully, so comfortable and casual in her movements. “I can, but I want to know your name.”

Hm. So that’s the way this was going to go. “It’ll cost you,” Satya shrugged.

“I have money,” The captain replied. She looked around the foyer, her eyes lingered on Sombra in the window, and then her attention returned to Satya. “Are you available for the evening?”

Satya was most certainly not available for this evening, or any evening. She owned this place. She didn’t need to entertain clients. She had girls for that. She had paid her dues, spent years working her way up from the bottom. There was no reason for her to go upstairs with the captain… and yet. She found herself considering the offer. It wasn’t often women this appealing came waltzing in the front door.

“That’ll cost you too.”

The captain shifted, reaching for the brown leather pouch hanging from her blue belt. She produced a coin purse from the pouch pocket but instead of coins inside there was an expense card. She handed it over easily. “Transfer all the credits from this account. That should be enough.”

Satya took the card curiously and touched it the tap-and-pay reader hotspot on the datapad. A few moments later a transaction screen popped up, asking her how many credits she wished to transfer. Thanks to years in the business she managed to keep a neutral expression. She’d seen just about everything in her time working and running brothels, but she had never seen these many credits before.

Did the military really pay this well? Or had the captain here won some kind of lottery? Maybe she wasn’t a captain at all but a nefarious thief who had stolen these millions. No matter how she came into this money, it was enough to earn her a night with Satya Vaswani herself. Since it would be gauche to take all the credits, Satya left a couple million in the account, but took the rest for herself. Smiling demurely, she handed the card back.

“Satya,” She said.

The captain’s eyebrows went up. “Satya?”

“Satya Vaswani. That’s my name. I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me yours?”

“Captain Ana Amari,” The captain smiled.

Satya came around from behind the desk and gestured for Ana to followed her. She led the way through the empty foyer. Sombra’s eyes were on the both of them as they headed for the stairs. The staircase was narrow, the walls papered in intricate gold patterns that matched the first floor’s rug. As the ascended to the second floor the noises of sex filled the quiet, muffled behind the doors they passed.

They found one of the unoccupied rooms at the end of the hall, lights on and door ajar as if enticing someone to enter. Inside the room the furniture matched that of the couches and chairs downstairs; blue and white and gold, detailed and elaborate. The four-poster bed dominated the space, curtains tied neatly to each post with coiled golden rope.

“Take a seat anywhere you like.” Satya offered.

Obviously at home in rooms like these, Ana’s attention strayed to the dresser against the wall and the closet door beside it. Interested in these rather than in taking a seat, she wandered that direction. Satya wasn’t going to bother taking her clothes off until she had an audience, so she took her own advice and found a spot at the foot of the bed to settle in while she waited for Ana to finish exploring.

Ana opened the top drawer of the dresser and appraised its contents, different types of lubes mostly and an assortment of prophylactics. The second drawer had slightly more interesting items, a few phallic shaped dildos and silky silicone vibrators. The third drawer down had plugs, fleshlights, cockrings. Ana turned to the closet door, pulling it open. She smiled then, finally pleased with what she found.

Satya watched with mild interest as Ana retrieved one of the harnesses there, a sturdy one with black leather straps that she could mount a dildo on to. Ana’s eyes roved over the ball gags, the collars, the selection of crops and canes mounted on the back of the closet door. Apparently, the only thing she wanted was the harness, and now that she was satisfied with her acquisition, she returned to the dresser to find a toy to fit onto it.

When she was good at ready, Ana approached the bed. She tossed the harness on the mattress beside Satya and leaned in to give her a warm kiss. Her mouth tasted nice, her lips were soft, and Satya willingly opened up to her. She let Ana lead, fully aware of the fact that she would meet resistance if she tried to take charge here.

Ana wanted to do all the work, it seemed. Including undressing Satya herself. Her fingers were deft, she knew what she was doing, and her confidence was curiously alluring. She continued kissing, pressing her lips to Satya’s mouth and using her tongue, as she slowly and methodically stripped away each article of clothing.

Satya quickly found herself in just her undergarments on the bed. Her relative nudity seemed to spur Ana on, enticing her. Her kisses became more heated, her hands began to wander. She sank to her knees at Satya’s feet and reached out to peel down her light blue panties. Satya shifted her hips, allowing the underwear to be slipped off.

Ana kissed at Satya’s smooth calf, the soft bend of her knee, the tender flesh of her inner thighs. It had been a long time since someone had wanted to use their mouth on her like this. Then again, it had been a long time since she bothered to entertain a client at all. Satya decided she liked this turn of events and casually spread her legs.

Taking the invitation, Ana guided one of Satya’s legs over her shoulder. She leaned in further and her heated kisses continued. Her lips found the soft flesh of Satya’s vulva. She had a goal and she was eager to reach it, but there was nothing hurried or hasty about the way she worked her mouth. She had Satya breathing heavy by the time her tongue even entered the equation.

Satya leaned back on one hand and closed her eyes. She focused on the warm, wet pleasure of a tongue sliding and stroking between the lips of her labia. Each time it brushed over her clit she let out a soft noise, just a breath of a moan. She wasn’t completely jaded from her work. Sex still felt good to her, especially when it was this sensual and pleasurable.

Ana didn’t seem intent on making her come, just intent on getting her slick and messy. At some point she deemed Satya primed and ready to go because her efforts waned. She pulled back and took up one of Satya’s hands, guiding it to replace her tongue. It was a poor substitute, but Satya caught her drift and began touching herself.

Ana quickly shed her own clothes, intently watching the way Satya’s fingers worked circles into her own clit as she undressed. Experienced with strap-ons she quickly attached what needed to be attached and slid the harness on. She took a moment to adjust the straps accordingly. When she was done, she had black leather framing her hips and thighs and a thick black cock jutting out from between her legs.

She had neglected to grab any lube, but Satya wasn’t sure they needed any. She was well and truly wet, slick with her own juices. Ana approached, once again guiding Satya’s leg where she wanted it to go, this time encouraging her to wrap it around her waist. Satya’s heel dug into the small of Ana’s back, spurring her forward.

Ana took a moment to grasp the cock in one hand. She slid the tip of it up and down, between the wet lips of Satya’s labia. She had this infuriatingly charming little smirk on her face as she did this, so utterly pleased with herself and the sex they were having. Satya was almost a little annoyed that this was going so damn well. She was used to the attractive clients being a nightmare. Ana was turning all that on it’s head.

Without any further ado, she lined the cock up and thrust it in. Well. Tried to thrust it in. Satya was wet but not that wet. It didn’t exactly slide in easily. She hissed softly, not hurt but definitely taken out of the pleasure she’d been feeling a moment ago. Ana pulled out and tried again. Now that half the cock was wet from having been inside of Satya, it went a little easier. Ana was able to thrust in deep.

“You remember my name?” Ana asked out of nowhere.

“What?” Satya gasped, distracted right now by the thick cock filling her. “Ana Amari.”

“That’s right.” Ana offered a devilish smile. She pulled out an inch or so and then pushed in again, bottoming out this time. Satya uttered a guttural moan. “Call it out if I make you feel good, Satya. I want to hear you.”

Satya should have found the smug confidence annoying, but instead she was turned on. “Come on, then,” She challenged. “Give me a reason to moan your name.”

Ana didn’t need any more reason than that to start fucking in earnest. She took hold of Satya’s hip with one hand and got a good grip on the leg wrapped around her waist with her other hand. She rolled her hips sliding in and out, smooth and steady. Satya’s eyes fell closed again, she concentrated on the delicious feeling of a cock rubbing against her inner walls, nudging places deep inside that sparked sweet satisfaction.

Ana worked up to a good pace, thrusting faster and harder until she had the perfect rhythm going. Sturdy as the bed was, they still managed to make it creak and groan with their fucking. Satya’s low moans and Ana’s labored breath joined the sounds of sex that filled all the rooms on the second floor. It wasn’t long at all before Satya was rolling her hips to meet each thrust, tensing her body to amplify the pleasure, and whispering Ana’s name under her breath.

Her orgasm built slowly, a low burn in her belly that rose from between her legs. It was fostered through steady and constant pleasure. Ana was ceaseless. She didn’t stop, she didn’t falter. Satya went stiff all over, toes curling, muscles locking. She reached down to touch herself, to work her fingers into the fray. Her back arched, breath caught.

“Ana,” She gasped, soft and quiet. She was reaching her climax, all the sensations rising to a fever pitch. She frantically rubbed out an orgasm as Ana complimented her masturbation with perfect fucking. “Ana!” Satya cried, shuddering as she came.

Afterwards, she fell back on the mattress, suddenly and entirely relaxed. Ana was chuckling warmly. She pulled out, staring fondly down at the beautiful vagina she’d just paid millions for. She seemed quite pleased even though she had been the one to do all the work and hadn’t even gotten an orgasm out of it. Apparently, it didn’t matter. She unstrapped the harness and set it aside before she moved to lay back on the bed beside Satya.

“…was it worth the money?” Satya asked, as soon as she caught her breath.

“Hn?” Ana turned on one side. She stuck her elbow into the mattress and cradled her jaw in her hand, looking down on Satya who was splayed out beautifully astride her.

“Hearing me call your name. Was it worth it?”

Ana smiled. “Of course. I’m sure I’ll hear you say it quite a few more times before the evening is through.”

Ah, that’s right. Ana had asked if she was available for the evening, not just for a single round. Then again with the amount of credits she had transferred over, Satya was hers for the next year and a half. It was lucky she liked the sound of Ana’s name rolling off her tongue, because she had a feeling that the captain was right. She would be saying it quite a few more times before the evening was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
